powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
X7: Knight In Shining Armor
Knight In Shining Armor is the seventh episode of Power Rangers X-Energy and the eighty-seventh episode of the Destiny Shard Saga. It is the debut of King Arthur's Broadsword, the Cyan X SharkZord, and the Knight Energy Megazord. Summary The aftermath of the HAX attack has rendered Amarie scared. When they find about a sect of X-Humans under attack by HAX, it overwhelmes her. Will she leave the team? Plot Adrian and the team meditate together to channel their energy to find out where exactly Harold was taken to. Kezia is not vibing with Adrian, after his pacifism cost them their friend. Amarie on the other hand, is clearly distraught. The big threat of HAX has made her afraid of even leaving the school. "Focus Rangers! We will find Harold!" Adrian commands. As they focus though, Amarie's thoughts break through and the meditation is broken. "Drat. Amarie are you okay?" Adrian asks. "Yeah, I'm fine" She responds coldly. Kezia remarks that they wouldn't need to do this if they were more standoffish with HAX. Adrian hears her out, but reminds her that the humans will not enjoy that look. Meanwhile, Psychos sits in his office, signing letters of recruitment to potential Family Of X members. Derek walks in. "Lord Psychossss. Paxton and Amathyssst return. They have a friend." "Friend?" Psychos and Derek arrive in The LIving Room as Amathyst and Paxton return. They introduce their newest recruit. "Meet Victor. Power Level 7. Age is not relevent to him, cause he is an inviicible SNAKE experiment. Best thing about him, he knows how to stop our little enemy HAX." Paxton says. "Where is he? Show him to me!" Psychos says with some excitement. Amathyst walks him out to the man named Victor, who Amathyst and Paxton met earlier. He is tall, large, even bigger than Paxton or Psychos. "So you are Victor. I am Psychos, leader of the Family Of X. We exist to advance the X-Human race, by any means necessary. You have knowledge on how to stop HAX?" Psychos asks. "Yes. And the woman says you have something that will help my, 'condition'." "Condition?" What is your ailment" "It's better to wait for night to show you. It's better to see it." Psychos decides that he'll help. Victor then reveals he has a set of HAX data cards he stole in his escape. "Use this with your machine, and you'll have some of HAX's secret, ultimate weapons." Victor says. He pulls out a card and walks towards the Arch of Transformation. "So this is what you use. More elaborate than anything at HAX. Megan Brille, Age 34, Power Level 6. Transfigured into HAX's weapon Magna. Now, Magna shall be reborn!" Out comes Magna, a beast with the power of Volcanic eruption. "Wait, you're not HAX! Psychos? You saved me?" Psychos tells her her mission. Magna is easily more powerful than any other of Psychos' soldiers. He then turns to Victor and says. "Victor, I think you and I are gonna get along just fine..." Ken Albazati notices Amarie walking from her class and runs up to her. "Hey Amarie! What's up?" He says. "Oh, hey Ken." She responds. Ken sees thats she's down and asks why. "It's just that, what happened to Mr. Avery. Just being taken away, and lost to the wind, no one even knowing where he could have gone, it's scary." Ken responds "Well yeah of course. But Harold will be back. You guys the Power Rangers are on the case right?" "It's not that simple. We tried, and we failed. He's gone, and I can't imagine how it must be for him. And I now get that feeling, that I'm next! I can't do this anymore!" "So you are afraid of being the next to be lost." Ken looks down and digs deep into his Football background. "I know Amarie, you've had a differnt thing going on for you with your Mom, and this and everything. And that make you a target." Ken says. "That supposed to be of any help to me?" Amarie responds. "Well yeah. Nobody wants to protect US. No one canprotect US. Except you guys. Look, were not at that point where we can protect ourselves. When I play football, I have to lead the team cause I'm the best. I can't get afraid of the other guys and run a way! Neither can you! You gotta be our Knight In Shining Armor!" Ken says inspirationaly. As they talk, the CRTV footage shows Magna running into the sewer systems. Ken runs towards it. Amarie yells "Where you going?" "She's planning something. And I gotta do something back!" Ken states. Amarie runs after him. They jump down the sewer and chase Magna. Amarie morphs and fights Magna with the X-Bow, but she escapes. Amarie demorphs as Ken moves to chase Magna. Ken slips and lands in the middle of a dark room. Amarie lands in after him. "Woah where are we?" Ken says. Amarie says "Something's off. Someone is here..." She guards Ken as the llight turn on to reveal badly mutated X-Humans. They look half way to monsterous, much like Derek's features. Amarie and Ken run as they attack. "Use your fire, Ken!" She orders. The leader, Villum uses his crocodile skin and blocks Ken's shot. They run and land in the room filled with weapons. "It's not working! We're doomed!" Ken says frantically. Amarie feels like she's gonna be lost again, but realizes she has to protect Ken, and she pulls out the massive Broadsword in the center of the room. It crackles with lightning upon her pulling it out. VIllum and his troops are knocked backward because of her energy. Meanwhile, Magna is thrown back as well. Psychos contacts her and says. "Hurry and destroy the water lines! Burn it with your magma!" Magna begins to spray at it. Adrian sees this and alerts the rangers. They move out and attack Magna. Her power is too much for them to handle. Villum, realizing Amarie's weapon tells his men to stand down. He explains everything. Not everyone is lucky enough to turn out looking like the other humans. Some X-Humans are deformed and decayed. No one ever protects these people, Certainly not the Family Of X. The one who can pull out the Broadsword, is the one destined to be the "Knight In Shining Armor" for the disenfranchised. "Hey, just like I said! You're like a King Arthur!" Ken remarks. Amarie realizes that she must defend these people from harm. She sees the Magma coming down and uses the Broadsword to splash it away and destroy it. Magna is thrown back as Amarie and Ken run out. "Thank you Villum. I will defend you, till the end!" Amarie says. "Amarie! You stopped my plan?" The voice is familiar to Amarie. "Cousin Megan?" she thinks. But she makes nothing of it. She morphs and pulls out the Broadsword. At once, she gains Sawshark Based armor around her, while the broadsword transforms into a Shark Saber weapon. "King Arthur's Broadsword!" Amos says in amazement. The team rallies around Amarie as she destroys Magna. "The finisher! SAWSHARK SLASH!" The team yells as they defeat Magna. She grows. As the rangers summon the X-Energy Megazord, a New X-Disk appears, the Sawshark Disk. Amarie uses it and out comes the Cyan X SawsharkZord. "I think we can combine, just like the Ramzord!" Amarie says. They form the Knight Energy Megazord. They defeat Magna using the Knight Crashing Wave. Niko realizes that Amarie must have gained King Arthur's approval. And this is true, as the X-Spirit of King Arthur appears. "Amarie, you put the boy's saftey, and the undergrond people's protection ahead of your concern in their greatest time of need! I grant you my sword. You and your team have proven your selflessness time and time again. Defend the helpless! Defend!" Ken is shook after seeing King Arthur. The others laugh. Amarie decides she will not leave the team. Meanwhile, Victor takes his failue in anger. Psychos, simply writing this off, doesn't see the problem, they'll just try again. But Victor begins to boil over. "You'll see. What happens. When I'M ANGRRY! GRAAAHHH!!!" He transforms, and at once, he becomes the beast, Slash... Psychos realizing what he has in hand, laughs manically. Debuts *Victor/Slash *Magna *King Arthur's Broadsword *Cyan X SharkZord *Knight Energy Megazord Trivia *'Comics Counterpart:' X-Men S1E4: Deadly Reunions *Lesson 8: King Arthur's Sword (Seishinger Counterpart) *Lesson 14: The Tiger's Super Slash (Slash Scenes) Category:Power Rangers X-Energy